The Dark Path
by Jedi-Saiyajin-Twi'lek
Summary: A sort of AU, but not really. The darksider ending and beyond. (SWKotOR)


((AN: don't expect me to get the dialogue just right. Sorry I don't pay attention o the exact words.))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: KotOR.  
  
Malak shocked here once more. She was still being resistant. He used the force, tearing into her mind, seeing her memories. He stole them form her mind, duplicating them for his own use. She knew he was doing it, and she shook her head back and forth in a futile attempt to stop him.  
  
He took out several fresh, raw and painful memories.  
  
_My mother whittled away our fortune. She tricked my father into treasure- hunting, so she could get more money for herself.  
  
She was glad to leave me to the Jedi, but father was heart-broken.  
  
My father is dead.  
  
Dead...  
  
Dead! Only because my mother led him for krayt dragon pearls...  
  
It was her fault. All her fault.  
  
Lord Revan nearly died, but I kept him healed. I saw some disturbing things...how could he betray us like that? The republic was almost on its feet when they turned on us...  
  
Why must I keep all my emotions locked up!?  
  
The council wants me to bow and call them master and I am just their puppet...they use MY sensitivity to the Force, MY battle meditation for their own needs! They don't care. They are all jealous!  
_  
Malak finished, satisfied with the information he got.  
  
"Your mother led your father into treasure hunting, and he was killed by a Krayt Dragon! She didn't care, she wanted him dead so she could abandon you!" Malak said.  
  
"No, no! She didn't want to abandon me, but..."  
  
"He is dead because of her. Your father, who missed you when you went away..."  
  
"That...she...it's her. She did it all!" Bastila yelled.  
  
"Yes...she did. It's all her fault! And you can be my apprentice and take care of her...the dark power you can have is enough! Before you couldn't kill her because you wanted to stay in the light...but the darkside can let you take your vengeance!"  
  
"No! There is no emotion, there is peace!" Bastila felt angry, but she couldn't be tempted like this! Malak shocked her, and she cried out.  
  
"It's all Revan's fault that you are here," Malak said, "but you love him. The 'bond' you share. It's a mockery. You should just kill him!"  
  
"It's all...his fault!" Bastila said.  
  
"He's just a shell of what he once was; you can take your revenge out on him!" Malak beckoned her to feel hate and anger. "You don't have to follow the council, you can follow me. They use you as their investment, to win battles with YOUR talent..."  
  
"They want me to bow and call them master! They don't care! All they want is a few winning battles!" She let her emotions out freely. She was sick of this torture. "Malak...just...let me go! I want to be your apprentice! I will kill Revan! I will slaughter my mother the same way the Dragon slaughtered my father! I won't have to bow and be a puppet of the council any longer!" She was sick of it, sick of everything. She welcomed the dark power into her mind.  
  
The cuffs came undone, and Malak handed her dark Jedi robes. She got dressed into them. Malak had placed a red crystal in her lightsaber.  
  
Malak went out of the room, and decided to fix up a droid. Ugh. I need to take this annoying metal off of my chin... Malak thought. He worked on it, placing chips in missing places, polishing the metal. He was almost done when he heard footsteps.  
  
"My Lord Malak," a man said, "The Star Forge is running at nearly 300 percent of our projections."  
  
Turning around, Malak spoke. "My new apprentice is nearly ready. Once I unleash her and build the fleet, the Republic will be crushed...Forever!"  
  
"Yes, M'Lord Malak." He bowed, walking away. Malak focused back on the droid.  
  
Bastila felt the power within her, standing by a small starship. She was going to the Rakata home world to the temple, where she would meet Revan and finally kill him, for everything he'd done.  
  
Malak walked in.  
  
"You may go, apprentice. Do your job well. Make sure he is dead, this time." Malak rubbed his hands together. The Galaxy would soon be his. He would get his fleet and begin conquering the core worlds once Revan was dead.  
  
He smirked, walking out as the engine started on the starship, and it levitated, finally shooting off. His capes billowed in the wind left behind. He grabbed his jaw off of a nearby table, putting it back on.  
  
The starship slid into hyperspace, going to the nearby planet. Soon the heat from re-entry came around the ship, and the temple came into view. Bastila directed the starship, landing on a space of to the side.  
  
She got out and walked to the archway, hearing footsteps echoing. The door slid open, and Revan, Juhani, and Jolee were there. Why are they here with him? She thought in a slight panic.  
  
Juhani rushed up to her.  
  
"We have to escape before more dark Jedi come!" she said, panicking.  
  
"_Escape_?" Bastila asked incredulously. "I serve Malak and the Sith; I am no longer a pawn of the Jedi council."  
  
"Pawn of the Jedi council?" Revan asked.  
  
"You should know full well, Revan. They wiped your mind for their own use! They used you, because they want everyone who is strong in the force on their side!"  
  
"Well, it didn't work, now did it? I am Revan, Bastila! You bow before me!" he commanded.  
  
Chuckling, she raucously said, "You are but a shell of what you once were, Revan. You have no hope of being Revan again."  
  
"Anyone who serves Malak deserves to die!" he yelled, readying his lightsabers.  
  
She lit hers, charging at him. Bastila swung, and he blocked every blow. She parried his blows, trying to kick him. He jumped back, swinging his lightsaber and striking her leg. He ducked under her next swing and managed a slash to her stomach.  
  
Deactivating her lightsaber, she used the force to slam the three into the wall. They all got up.  
  
"Your power is far greater than I would have imagined," Bastila commented. "With this power, you could reclaim your place as Dark Lord!"  
  
"How do I reclaim my title if I don't even remember those days?"  
  
"Your being, your essence, is still there, Revan. You still have parts of your memory!"  
  
"Yes, we could rule the galaxy together!"  
  
Jolee interrupted. "Kid, you _don't_ wanna do this. You've seen what the darkside is..."  
  
"Shut up old man!" Bastila yelled.  
  
"We should kill them." Revan said darkly, turning towards them.  
  
Juhani and Jolee both tried to get Revan to turn away from the Darkside, but he yelled out, "Death to the Jedi!"  
  
Bastila and Revan charged into the battle. Revan lifted his hand, causing lightning to come from it. He easily blocked their blows and landed several on Jolee, who dropped to the ground.  
  
He turned in a full circle, cutting Juhani's shoulder. Bastila healed him, putting stasis on Juhani. She resisted it, but Revan tossed another lightning strike at her. Her entire body had burns from it, and her systems shut down. She, too, joined Jolee on the ground.  
  
He unlit his lightsabers, and she unlit hers. He had two red ones, while Bastila had a double-bladed saber, the same color. "Let's go." Revan stated simply.  
  
After Revan deactivated the planetary shield, Bastila and him journeyed down the beach, going through cliffs. He walked out onto the top of one that overlooked the Ebon Hawk, and the crew was all standing outside.  
  
Using the Force, they both descended slowly. They walked over and Carth expressed his relief that Bastila was alive. He then delayed and asked where Juhani and Jolee were, followed by, "What happened inside that temple?"  
  
"I fell to the darkside, Carth. That's what happened." Revan crossed his arms.  
  
Bastila stepped forward.  
  
"He has reclaimed his rightful title as dark Lord," she explained. "Juhani and Jolee were killed for their foolishness. Who will now stand with the Dark Lord Revan?"  
  
Carth yelled, "Run for it, Mission! Go, go!" he started running away. Revan went after him, but Bastila stopped him, saying that they had more important things to do. Mission expressed her opposition, and Zalbaar said that he had to stay with Revan, because his life debt.  
  
"But, Zalbaar," she hesitated. "He's Revan! He's a _Sith_, just like Malak! It's no betrayal if you break it now, is it?"  
  
Zalbaar grunted and growled, "I cannot. It would be betraying myself, my people, and our traditions."  
  
"But I don't think you'd _really_ kill me. I don't believe you've fallen completely." Mission said desperately.  
  
"Zalbaar will," Revan snarled, "...if I tell him to!"  
  
"I can't just kill her, she is my friend!" Zalbaar howled.  
  
Using the force, he waved his hand at Zalbaar. "You will kill Mission." Zalbaar fell under it, but he tried to get the thought out of his head. Apologizing, he shot a blaster shot that burned through Mission's torso. Her once azure skin was now a clammy, almost white color. She fell limply to the ground.  
  
"Well done, Revan! You're as merciless as Malak _ever_ was! Now we have to get to the Star Forge and kill Malak!" Bastila praised.  
  
Canderous swore his allegiance to Revan, and the droids automatically were loyal to him. They ran inside the Ebon Hawk, taking off (he had fixed the hyperdrive already) and heading to the Star Forge. 


End file.
